The present invention relates to a wrapper for bar soap, and more particularly, a wrapper for retaining and protecting bar soap during washing operations.
One of the major reasons for reduced bar soap usage by consumers is the excessive waste associated with the product. Normally, bar soap is simply placed in an existing soap dish or soap tray after it is used. Water in the bottom of the dish or tray accumulates and the bar soap eventually rests in this accumulated water. The bar soap does not dry, but, instead, is softened by its contact with the water in the dish. The next time the soap is used, the softened outer portion of the bar soap quickly washes away, resulting in considerable product loss. With cost of soap per wash ranging from $0.005 to $0.300, the savings may be considerable.
Not only is there considerable waste, but the softening of the bar soap creates bathroom clean-up problems. Once the softened soap is deposited in the soap dish, it may eventually dry and harden. This results in excessive clean-up time.
Another problem with bar soap is its susceptibility to breaking or chipping upon impact after being dropped. It is not uncommon for the user to allow bar soap to slip from his or her grasp. When it strikes the wash bowl, tub, or shower floor, the bar generally cracks, breaks, or chips. These broken chips are usually washed down the drain or otherwise disposed of, again resulting in loss of product.
One method for solving the problem of bar soap softening in the tray has been to insert a rope into the core of the bar during manufacture. While this allows the soap to be suspended away from a tray thereby increasing its exposure to the air for drying, the increased costs of manufacture and materials are significant. Although the rope is intended to enable the user to suspend the soap around his/her neck, the user may still drop the soap resulting in breakage. Further, the rope must be disposed of when the bar is consumed and is not reusable. These factors create a negative environmental impact.
Some bar soap users have long fingernails which at times strike the bar and lodge solid pieces of soap beneath the nail. This lodged soap may not be noticed until later when it causes other problems.
The present invention addresses and eliminates each of the above enumerated problems.